


Life's A Beach

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Fluff, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Grumpy but loving Madara, M/M, Uchiha Obito-centric, Uncomfortable amount of Hawaiian shirts, everyone is alive at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi sets up a surprise party for Obito's birthday.A 60 min gift fic for @Obitoforpresident for the birthday bash exchange event on The Flying Thunder God discord server.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Life's A Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibixblocksberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/gifts).



> Written for my BFF Bibi! I hope you like it, love!

Obito huffed in frustration as he walked down the village streets. He hadn't seen a single one of his friends on his travels. Usually, Kakashi would have ushered him out of bed early on in the morning, forcing him to train. Instead, Obito had woken up with a note taped to his window. The messy writing was obviously Kakashi's, only giving coordinates and a request to be there at noon. 

It was nearly eleven in the morning now, and the city should be absolutely  _ crawling  _ with his friends. Even the training grounds had been empty. 

Obito sighed, the strangers around him not noticing him as he went to the one place he could always count on; the Tower. Taking the steps two at a time, Obito couldn't help but notice that the mission room was quiet as he passed by. The usual guards were also absent.

Obito flung Minato's office door open to find the room empty, and simply stood still for a while, staring at the chair that usually sat his former sensei in it. 

He knew he shouldn't be so upset by this. Even if today was special for  _ him,  _ that didn't mean that anyone else had to care…

even if it hurt. 

Obito had spent almost all of his previous birthdays alone, and there really wasn't a reason for this one to be any different. 

Sure, Kakashi had made a point of inserting himself into Obito's life since Kannabi bridge, and Minato always treated him like a second son, and Kushina was always forcing him to eat well, and Rin always checked to make sure he wasn't hiding injuries… but the fact that Obito felt like he finally had a little family to call his own didn't have any bearing on how others would feel. 

Obito tried not to hang his head too low as he made his way back to his lonely apartment. He smiled at anyone that met his gaze, walking into the curiously empty Uchiha district to go sit on his couch. (He definitely wasn't pouting, and it was his lack of his old orange goggles that was causing his eyes to water.) 

Obito watched the minutes tick by on the clock, nearing ever closer to noon. At least he could count on the fact that Kakashi probably hadn't given him the note just to send him somewhere alone. He would get to see the silver-haired boy (now a man) that he had been crushing on since he was young. 

Finally, it was 11:40, and Obito's patience had worn thin. Staring down at the thin scrap of paper that he had carried with him since he found it, Obito concentrated on the coordinates. Using Kamui to get somewhere was as easy as breathing now, especially with all the practicing he and Kakashi had done together.

The dim apartment swirled away to black, and Obito was immediately blinded when he landed somewhere outside. The sunlight forced him to squint, the sound of waves and laughter reaching his ears long before he could see. 

When he finally was able to crack his eyes open, he nearly gasped, eyeing Kakashi as he stood before him. The younger man was waiting for him, standing barefoot in white sand with tan shorts and a ridiculously awesome Hawaiian shirt on. The bright blue suited him, and Obito couldn't help but stare at the pretty white and yellow flowers covering it.

"Kakashi? What are we doing here?" Obito asked carefully, watching as the mouth beneath the mask moved into a smile. 

"You thought I would forget?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle. "Maa… I can't believe you have so little faith in me." 

Obito laughed, eyes flicking down to where Kakashi had one hand behind his back. "What do you have there?" 

Kakashi's eyes crinkled into a smile, and the hand moved around to reveal a bright orange Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it. "I know how much you liked these things…" Kakashi spoke sheepishly, "So I brought one for you too." 

Obito tried not to stare at the red flush rising high across Kakashi's cheeks as he immediately shed his shirt to replace it with the new one. Kakashi was right. Obito  _ had  _ been a bit obsessed with them, ever since the duo had completed a mission on the secluded island of Hawaii in the land of water. 

That had been nearly a year ago, and Obito could hardly believe that his friend had remembered something like that. "Thanks, Kakashi. I love it." He replied genuinely, smiling at the Hatake.

Kakashi cleared his throat after they stared at each other for a moment, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "Well, shall we go see everyone else?"

"Everyone else?" Obito asked curiously, following as Kakashi wordlessly led him over the dunes to the rest of the beach.

Obito was immediately taken by the view of the sea. He had only truly seen it a few times, and couldn't imagine a better place to spend his birthday. 

Then, Obito looked around. There were so many people scattered around that he was certain the entire village must've been present. Kakashi remained quiet at his side as they walked up to a pair of lounge chairs, one empty with an ocean blue Hawaiian shirt resting in it, and one holding Obito's notoriously hotheaded uncle. 

"Uncle Madara?" He called out curiously, watching as an unruly head of black hair turned to him. Madara was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt much like the one Kakashi gave him, only with black and orange flowers covering it. Truthfully, there wasn't a better combination of colors for the man.

"Obito! It's about time you got here! Happy Birthday! I can't believe your friend brought us all to a beach in  _ February _ . It's  _ far _ too cold out here." The man grouched, adjusting his sunglasses and slowly swirling the drink in his hand.

Kakashi laughed. "You are only mad because you didn't think of it for your  _ husband's _ birthday. It's not too late to make plans, you know."

Madara's eyes turned towards the waves, where Tobirama was shirtless and chest deep in the ocean, an immense ring of chakra infused water surrounding him. Even from this distance, Obito could tell that the man was extremely excited to be in such a large pool of his primary element, and could imagine the psychotic grin the stoic man must have had on his face. 

"Wow. Is he going to go overboard like he did when we visited the lake?" Obito asked absently, watching a fond smile cross Madara's lips. 

"Perhaps." Madara answered simply. 

At that, Kakashi and Obito bid him farewell, moving farther down the beach to greet more of their friends. The next pair was Fugaku and Minato, standing behind a portable grill and arguing about how many flips the meat required to cook fully. Both men greeted him happily, Minato giving Obito a warm hug, and his uncle ruffling his hair fondly. 

Surprisingly, both older men were also wearing Hawaiian shirts. Minato's was white with red flowers, while Fugaku's was a deep Uchiha blue with red. Both wished Obito a happy birthday as they continued on with their trek. 

Kakashi's arm continuously brushed his as they walked, coming up on his younger cousin Shisui and his uncle Kagami. 

"Cousin Obito! Happy birthday!" Shisui yelled excitedly, his pink Hawaiian shirt singed a bit around his sleeves. "Check out my new trick!" He yelled, standing near a small fire pit and sending a swirling ring of fire into the nearby trees. 

Obito chuckled as Kagami frantically tried to scold his son and keep the nearby palm trees from catching fire, wishing Obito an absent-minded happy birthday as he used a weak water jutsu to extinguish loose flames. 

Further down the beach, they were passed by Genma, the tokubetsu jounin squealing out a quick  _ happy birthday _ as he ran from Anko. The woman was holding a large snake on a stick, giggling maniacally as she chased the senbon user across the soft sand. 

Obito couldn't help but laugh, following Kakashi to where Gai and Tenzo were building sandcastles. 

As he could have predicted, Gai and Tenzo were both wearing green shirts, both with different colors of flowers on them. Gai sprung up from where he had been enthusiastically piling up sand into something that  _ could  _ be considered a sandcastle to give Obito a strong hug. Tenzo cursed under his breath as Gai nearly knocked over his carefully crafted castle walls, but also stood to give a proper greeting to the Uchiha. 

Obito couldn't help but feel warm inside. Even as they walked away and Asuma was shouting well wishes to him from where he and Raidou were surfing on the waves. Everyone was here for  _ him.  _ Kakashi had clearly organized this entire event with him in mind, and he had never felt more loved in his entire life. 

By the time they got to where Rin and Kurenai were sunbathing, Obito's eyes were a bit misty. He would claim until his dying breath that he had gotten sand in his eye… but he knew the truth. So many birthdays spent alone and feeling unloved was enough to make this event more emotional than anything had been in a long time. 

To Kakashi's credit, he didn't give Obito a hard time about it, simply offering a warm hand on his back as he continued to take in his loved ones. Everyone was here, wearing Hawaiian shirts simply because he enjoyed them. Even little Naruto and Sasuke were wearing them, squealing excitedly as Kushina happily chased them around the beach. 

Obito felt a bit overwhelmed, following happily when Kakashi suggested they go take a dip in the ocean. He couldn't answer with words, but Kakashi clearly didn't mind, grabbing him by the wrist as they crossed the white sand to get to bright blue water. 

~

When evening rolled in, most people were relaxing around the giant bonfire that nearly every Uchiha present wanted to take credit for. Obito was leaning against a large log that Tenzo had placed, watching his found family with a soft smile. 

Gai sprinted past, leaving a trail of sand in his wake as Tenzo chased him, avidly trying to get the Blue Beast to put his pants back on. Asuma and Kurenai had disappeared into the brush a while back, while Rin and Genma were getting awfully cozy across the way. Madara sat cozily in his chair that he had drug over, cradling a chakra exhausted and sleepy Tobirama in his lap with unrivaled affection. Minato and Kushina chatted softly, trying not to wake their sleeping toddler, who was curled up in Minato's arms. 

Kakashi cleared his throat softly from where he sat beside him, and Obito turned to meet his mismatched gaze. Kakashi had lost his mask sometime after they had sat down, and he hadn't even noticed. Transfixed, Obito stared openly at his beautiful friend. Kakashi had always been gorgeous, and Obito treasured these precious moments when his friend showed such trust in him. 

"Happy birthday, Obito." Kakashi spoke softly, and it was then that Obito realized Kakashi was the only person who hadn't said it yet. 

"I didn't want to say it until I was ready to give you your gift." Kakashi added softly with a shrug, clearly reading where Obito's mind had gone. 

Obito was about to ask about the gift when Kakashi started to lean in, his eyes locked onto Obito's lips. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, watching helplessly as Kakashi pressed their mouths together. 

Obito would swear that someone was lighting off fireworks somewhere as he finally received his first kiss from the man who haunted his dreams. Kakashi leaned against him heavily, humming happy noises when Obito enthusiastically returned the gesture. Pale hands framed his jaw, and Kakashi shifted even closer, finally breaking off the kiss to connect their foreheads. 

Obito sighed, licking his lips. "This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you, Kakashi."

Kakashi kissed him again and again throughout the night, sitting comfortably by the fire with everyone he loved nearby. 

Truthfully, Obito couldn't have thought of a better way to spend his special day. What had started as miserable loneliness had bloomed into something wonderful, and Obito wouldn't have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!  
> You can find me on Tumblr with the username @Kakayamaforever! 💜


End file.
